Unexpected Immortal Loves
by luvcatz941
Summary: Yami and Atem have lived their immortal lives as vampires in the shadows of the unknown. But, once they are caught feeding by a young eighteen year old boy with beautiful amethyst eyes, the two fear that their kind will be discovered. So they kidnap the boy and hide him away. As time pass by, the two can't help but fall in love with the boy. More of the summery inside.
1. Sad and Lonely Existince

**Title: **Unexpected Immortal Loves

**Genre: **Romance and Friendship

**Pairings: **YamixYugixAtem(mobiumshipping), BakuraxRyou(tendershipping), MarikxMalik(bronzeshipping), SetoxJonouchi(puppyshipping)

**Summery: **They lived their lives the way their kind is suppose to. But, one time while they were feeding, a certain amethyst-eyed boy catches them. Fear of their kind being discovered, Yami and Atem kidnap young Yugi and hide him away in their manor so that their secret can never be revealed to the human race. Having to be hidden away, may be afraid at first, Yugi can't help but fall in love with the two vampires and offer his blood to them when they needed it. Just as the two discover their own feelings for the boy, danger appears when other vampires start coming after Yugi for his blood. With many of their kind out for his blood, Yami and Atem must act fast in order to protect him. Will the other vampires claim an innocent life to keep their existence secret or will an unexpected love conquer the forces of the unknown?

Chapter 1

Sad and Lonely Existence

Vampires. Undead creatures known as the night dwellers that live on blood of any living creature. While there are deadly vampires that steal enough blood to kill, there are vampires that live with a sad and lonely existence, not wanting to drink blood from humans as much as possible. And all vampires must live in secrecy, so not a single human knows about their kind. That is the rule that they all must follow.

And that is how the two vampire friends, Yami and Atem have lived their immortal lives ever since the day they were created by an old yet powerful count. As mortals living in ancient Japan, they had been the best of friends since childhood. The two were completely identical with gravity-defying star-shaped hair with crimson edging, a black base and blond bangs with some going up the base like lightning bolts and had that same crimson color for their eyes. The only difference between the two is the color of their skin. Yami had white skin with a light tan while Atem had sun-kissed tan for his skin.

However, one time when they had just turned eighteen, both boys had become incredibly sick by an unknown cause. Desperate to save both boys, their parents had searched for a doctor that would have the medical skills that could save their lives. The one doctor they found did indeed have the skills that could save Yami and Atem.

But, what the parents didn't know is that the doctor, Pegasus, a man with long silver hair and amber eyes that had a gentle feel to them, was a vampire count. It was known that all of his patients that he had cared for had quickly disappeared after he had cured them of their illness. Knowing there is a possibility that the two boys will also disappear after being healed, both their families had no choice but to have Pegasus do whatever he can to save the two.

Before starting the cure, Pegasus had asked both Yami and Atem's parents to wait outside so he could be able to work in silence. To know that he will be able to save their sons, the four worried adults left the room. No one knew what his method curing his patients was like since he never lets anyone know. Since he's a vampire with medical knowledge, when he sucks on the blood of his patients, while the powers of the vampire surge through their veins, his medical bite will send his special medicine also through the veins and cure them of any sickness the patient will have.

And so, completely alone with the two sick boys, Pegasus uses his dark powers to scan their bodies for the cause of their illness. Sensing that the two both had a terrible fever that had claimed many lives, Pegasus immediately went to start treating them. The first one to be bitten with his healing bite is Yami. Although the pain from the sharp fangs penetrating the flesh on his neck was unbearably painful, the pain soon subsided with the feeling of his healing powers and medicine course through his body.

Right after Atem was bitten and went through the same pain and relaxing as he was healed as well, both teens soon felt the powers of the vampire flow in their veins as well, having them undergo the painful transformation of their mortal lives ending and a new immortal life begin for them. Once the transformations were complete, Yami and Atem had collapsed on their beds, exhausted from the process of being cured and suddenly go from two mortal teenagers to newborn night dwellers.

With both of them on the brink of sleep, Pegasus leaves them with a mental message, _"Once your strength returns, come search for me. I'll teach you of how to live your new lives as vampires, my sons." _And with that, Pegasus leaves the room and faces the four worried parents. "No need to worry any longer. Young Yami and Atem are cured of their illness." As the parents let out a sigh of relief, they failed to notice the certain look in the man's eyes. "All they need is a good nights sleep."

When Pegasus bid them good night and left, the parents knew that they could sleep in peace knowing that their sons will live. However, they were completely unaware that both boys are no longer humans. They didn't know that once their strength returns, Yami and Atem would need to leave them behind and seek Pegasus so they can learn how to survive as a vampire.

And so, around midnight, while their parents slept soundly, Yami and Atem felt their strength return. Fully dressed in normal, dark color clothes, Yami and Atem silently left their home to hunt down their creator. After about searching for almost an hour since they left their home, parents and old lives behind, the two newborns find their creator in a park, painting a portrait of a beautiful woman, possibly a vampire.

Seeing the two he had created approach him, sensing that they had indeed rested up enough, Pegasus gave the teenagers a smile and said as he put his art supplies away, "Come my sons, you have so much to learn about your new lives."

Without a word from either of them, Yami and Atem went with Pegasus to a manor that is far in the mountains of Japan. For the past few years as living as vampires, Yami and Atem came to depend on their creator in order to survive without any humans knowing of their existence. By the time they had learned that the humans were looking for them as humans, unaware that they had become immortal vampires, Yami and Atem could only feel that eventually the search parties will stop looking for them and forget about them like they did for all the others that had disappeared after being treated by Pegasus.

It turns out that all of Pegasus' patients he had treated have become vampires after being cured by him. While hiding away from the human race, Yami and Atem have met many of those who had been turned by Pegasus and a few have become their friends, such as the tomb thief Bakura and torture master Marik.

Sadly, around the time that Yami and Atem had accidentally killed two humans while feeding, the final lesson they had learned from their creator made them realize something; when you're a vampire, you live it alone, only among those of your kind, never to interact with humans, only for feeding. With the knowledge of those rules and after killing two innocent humans while out for feeding, Yami and Atem stayed together while living alone without Pegasus, and never wanting to live off of the blood of mortals as much as possible.

And so, as the years past by, the two lived in the manor that Pegasus had taken them to as newborns, with only a few visits from him every now and then, living a sad and lonely existence, trying to avoid human blood as much as they could so Yami and Atem would avoid harming humans.


	2. Caught

Chapter 2

Caught

Centuries have past of living in the shadows of the unknown with only their kind as company and to never interact with mortals, only for the need to feed. Ever since the two had fatally harmed two humans in the past, Yami and Atem both swore that they won't feed off of human blood as much as possible. Instead they fed off of the blood of animals.

It had been a few nights since the last time they fed themselves over animal blood. They had consumed enough to hold them over for a few nights before the next time they'll need to feed. However, depending on only animal blood for too long is not healthy for any vampire, either newborn or centuries old counts. Knowing that they had lived off of nothing but animal blood for way too long, a few vampires that are friends of the two started to become a little concern for the two.

And so, after talking about who would approach the two lonely vampires, it was decided that the ones to talk to them were Bakura and his newly transformed mate, Ryou. Bakura and Ryou were also identical with both having white hair with Bakura's more spikier while Ryou's was smooth and they both had brown eyes with Ryou's being more gentle while Bakura's had a rough edge to them. The two had met a year ago and have been together since then. Bakura didn't transform Ryou until a couple nights ago, when it was time for him to feed and Ryou convinced him to take his blood and even change him so they were always together with daylight no longer keeping them apart along with the fact that Bakura is a vampire anymore.

Finding the two alone in the library of the manor they were taken to by their creator and lived in forever, with Atem sitting by the black grand piano he loves to play and Yami holding the silver violin he also enjoys playing. In fact, the two were kind of musicians as mortals and they still play their ideal instrument to ease their loneliness and to simply enjoy the music they create together. With a sigh, both albinos approach the two and Bakura said with a semi-gentle tone, "Hey you two."

Not lifting their hanging heads, Yami was the first to speak, "What is it, Bakura, Ryou?"

"We only came to check on you guys." Ryou reply with a more gentle tone than his mate had just used.

"We're fine. We were just about to play some music by the time you two arrived." added Atem as he ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the keys. Many vampires know that Yami and Atem are the most talented musical vampires in existence, both being charmers with their music.

To get back to why they were there in the conversation, Ryou went with the concerns all of their friends have for them. "Look, Yami, Atem, we and the others have been watching over you two. We've noticed you've been living off of nothing but animal blood for too long and we are all concern about you two."

Sighing to know that their friends have been worried about them, Yami said, "Ryou, you should know that Atem and I have been trying to avoid human blood as much as possible."

"Especially after we had killed those humans while out feeding that time." Atem added when he finally turned to face their albino friends.

"And you should know that living off of animal blood for too long is not healthy for vampires. It's like how some humans that eat nothing but fruits and vegetables without having some meat every now and then is bad for their mortal bodies." reply Bakura.

Sensing that their half of the argument would only be a lot harder to shut down, both tri-colored teens sigh in defeat and said, "The next time we go out to feed, it'll be on human blood."

Glad to see that they've given in to the fact their friends are worried about them, Bakura and Ryou smiled and left the two in peace. Back to being alone in the library, Yami slumped into the sofa he is sitting in. "Maybe we should start feeding off of mortal blood for now on since we will only worry everyone."

"May as well, Yami. Now how about we play some music to get our minds off of a few things." said Atem as he went to face his piano again.

Bringing the violin to settle against his neck and on his shoulder, Yami reply as he prepared to start playing with his best friend. And so, after taking a moment to gather their thoughts, Atem started by playing a low but sad tune with Yami soon following with a just as sad tune. The music the two always play were about their sad and lonely existence as vampires.

Far off in the distance from the mountains of Japan, a young teenage boy with gravity-defying star-shaped hair with amethyst tips, a black base, and blond bangs with a little forelock hanging in the center of his forehead, amethyst eyes filled with nothing but pure innocence and a warm light sat by his bedroom window, listening to the beautiful yet sad and faint music coming from the mountains outside of his home city Domino. Young Yugi Mutou had been listening to this beautiful music ever since he was a little child.

Yugi had a strong sense when it comes to emotions. He can easily tell how someone feels and feel the mood in music. Especially when he hears the music coming from the mountains, Yugi could easily tell how whoever is playing the music feels and Yugi just felt terrible for the ones playing the sad music. There have been times where Yugi had wondered who could be full of nothing but sadness and plays music with that same sadness.

The moment the music ended and Yugi looked out into the starry-night sky, the young teenager heard his bedroom door open softly and he heard an old tired voice, "Yugi, why are you still up?"

Turning for a brief moment, Yugi saw it was only his grandfather. "Hey grandpa. Did I wake you up?"

"No you didn't. I had gotten up to get some water when I heard the faint sound of music. You must have been listening again."

"Yes, I've been listening every night the music is played. It's just so beautiful, yet really sad."

Shaking his head, Sugoroku then said, "I will never understand how you are able to understand emotions like that."

With a shrug, Yugi reply, "What can I say? I'm just really gifted, I guess."

Chuckling, Sugoroku faced his grandson and said with a warm smile, "Well, you get some sleep my boy."

"Okay, good-night grandpa."

"Good-night Yugi." with that, Sugoroku left his bedroom to get the water he wanted and get back to bed.

Climbing into bed, Yugi gently stroke his pet cat Amethyst in a way to not wake her up. But she opened her beautiful purple eyes the moment she felt her master touch her. Smiling down at the beautiful and sweet pink cat, Yugi said in a soft tone of voice, "It's okay, Amethyst. I'm just bidding you good-night." The reply he received was Amethyst purring and rubbing her cheek into his hand. Giving the feline a kiss on her forehead, Yugi lay down on his bed and fell asleep with Amethyst curled right into his side.

The next day, Yugi is hanging out with his friends before he needs to run a few errands for his grandfather later. At the moment, the group of five were having lunch at Burger World. Actually they had one more friend but he had disappeared about a year ago. It was believed that he was killed since no one could find the body. Sure he comes across their minds every now and then, but Yugi and his other friends try not to talk about it.

And so, while his friends talk about different things, such as possible job opportunities and colleges they have applied to, Yugi isn't really paying attention to the conversations. Instead he had his full attention on the mountains that were off in the distance from the city. With the music he always listens to at night that came from the mountains on his mind, Yugi let out a sigh at the thought of the music.

Noticing the look on Yugi's face while her boyfriend explained to her brother and his best friend about his business with his game shop, Shizuka just had to ask, "Is something wrong, Yugi?"

Being snatched from his thoughts, Yugi turned toward Shizuka and said, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking."

Aware that for the past few nights there have been music being played somewhere in the mountains outside the city, Otogi then added, "It's the music from the past few nights right?"

Nodding, Yugi reply as he glanced back toward the mountains, "Yes, every night when the music is being played, I always listen closely. Whenever I listen, I could feel the sadness coming from the ones playing the music."

"I'll bet you want to find out what is at those mountains and who or what is playing that music." added Jonouchi.

Letting out s sigh, Yugi reply with a nod as he kept his gaze on the mountains, "Someday, I will learn what is beyond the mountains and who is behind the sad music." As he thought about those two mysteries, Yugi is unaware that he may find out sooner than he thinks.

And so, a few hours past with them hanging out in the arcade and walking in the park, the sun is just about to set completely behind the mountains when the group was just getting ready to part ways; Honda was going to meet a new girlfriend at her favorite hang out spot, a dance club known as Dancing Shadows since she loves to dance, Otogi and Shizuka were going to catch a Dracula movie, Jonouchi was going to get some groceries for the small apartment he and his little sister Shizuka live in, and Yugi was going to start taking care of the errands his grandpa needed him to do.

With his friends off to do their own things, Yugi started on the errands with him setting up advertisements around the city for a few games from his family's game shop, do a little bit of grocery shopping, just any of the normal things his grandfather needed for the shop and the house. It is close to 10:30 pm by the time Yugi had finished running the errands for Sugoroku. He prefers to walk rather than catch a taxi to get home because he loves the outdoors and being able to stare up at the night sky without having to look through a window and his sight being cut off by the roof of the car.

While Yugi walks the still busy sidewalks to get home, not really listening to anything but the typical city noises from chatting pavilions, to honking cars in the heavy traffic when he had noticed a group of four, two guys and two girls that were ahead of him by a few paces enter an alley way. Yugi had noticed that the two guys had identical hair styles like his own but were tipped in crimson and not amethyst. At first Yugi thought they were twins until he saw that one of the guys had tan skin and not pale like the other guy. Turning his attention to the girls that went with the two males, Yugi remembered that they both had long blond hair, so he thought that those two were twins.

With him just about to get those four off his mind, Yugi had just stepped where he could see inside the valley when he saw slight movement at the corner of his eye. At first he was only turning slightly to see what the movement was when his eyes and his body froze at the scene; with the light of the almost full moon to help him see, Yugi saw that the two guys had super sharp canines just pierce the skin on the girls' neck where their necks and their left shoulders meet with the girls looking like they were enjoying the moment as the two males drink their blood.

As he sucked on his hypnotized victim's blood, Yami's eyes opened just slightly when he sensed another presence near-by. His eyes glanced around until they stopped on a boy who stood just outside the alley with eyes wide with fear. While Yami kept his eyes on the boy that looks so identical to him and Atem with the differences being that his hair is tipped in the same amethyst color as his eyes and he had a cute forelock to make up for the lack of lightning bolts and he appeared so innocent and pure like a young child as he slowly removed his fangs from his victim's neck, Atem soon felt the boy's presence and saw the horrified expression in the boy's amethyst eyes. Seeing that expression, Atem immediately removed his fangs.

The two kept their eyes on the boy as they set their victims down on the ground slowly, hoping to not scare him off. The boy did not move, he just stood there, a look of complete horror across his face. That look meant only one thing: he had just caught two vampires feeding when these night dwellers were never suppose to be seen by humans.

When Yami made a small step toward him, the boy stepped away from the alley way and started to run away, afraid that the two vampires might come after him next. As they watch the boy who had witnessed them feeding run away in fear, Yami and Atem could only curse themselves over the fact that they had been caught. They both knew that now that they had been discovered, the fear of their kinds secret existence will be revealed, Yami and Atem both knew they had to act fast before the boy reveals their dark world to the mortal world.


	3. Kidnap

Chapter 3

Kidnap

After witnessing two vampires feeding off of two mortal girls and ran away in fear that he would be next if he stayed, Yugi had managed to get home safely, without the two vampires chasing him. With it late, Yugi noticed that his grandfather must be asleep since he did not see the elder anywhere in the house. Before getting himself to bed with Amethyst, Yugi left a note on the kitchen counter saying he has taken care of all of the errands and put the groceries away.

As soon as he had finished putting the groceries away, Yugi went straight to his bedroom and swiftly shut the door, avoiding waking up Sugoroku. Just as the eighteen-year-old let out the breath he was holding, Yugi heard a soft meow right by his feet. Looking down, he relaxed when he looked into the eyes of his cat. "Hey girl." Yugi greeted as he changed into his favorite pair of pajamas with Amethyst perched on his mattress.

Ever since she heard Yugi return home and entered his bedroom as if he was in a hurry, Amethyst, being the loving and loyal cat that she is to the teen, could easily sense that something is bugging her master. Now changed into the blue pajamas with yellow stars, Yugi slouched onto his bed, barely missing the cat.

As he sat there, his head hanging, Amethyst climbed into his lap, perched on one leg and look up into Yugi's worn out eyes, silently asking him what's wrong. Since he is now in the company of his most faithful companion, Yugi sighed and said, "I just had a run in with two vampires on my way home. I was afraid that they would come after me next so I ran as fast as I could to get home. It appeared that they didn't follow me home, thankfully."

With those vampires on his mind, Yugi was reminded of a painful time when he was little.

As a child, Yugi had both his mother and grandfather. While his grandfather was busy with running the family game shop, Yugi's mother was there to love and care for him like any good mother would. Having a mother like her, Yugi could only feel special. However, one night changed Yugi; for that was the night his fears for the unknown began.

That night, when he was nine, Yugi and his mother were in the city, spending quality time together. But, they were unaware that they were being stalked, especially his mom. As they walk through the park, that is when things became bad. Out of no where, I dark figure that had been stalking them took a hard hold on Yugi's mom, and then quickly used one of his abilities to knock out Yugi so he could do what he came to do without any interference.

Yugi wasn't sure of how long he was out, but when he did regain consciousness, Yugi was in total shock to find his mother collapsed next to him, appearing dangerously pale, two puncture holes on her neck and terribly deep claw scratches all over her body. To see that she wasn't breathing, Yugi screamed, hoping that someone would hear his scream and help. Luckily, a couple that were strolling through the park heard the scream and rushed over to see what had happened. When the couple found the source of the scream, the two, especially the young woman were in complete shock to find Yugi kneeling next to a woman who wasn't breathing but did not notice the puncture holes in her neck.

As the guy called for an ambulance, the woman stayed with Yugi and did the best she could to comfort Yugi as he shook with fear and was bawling his eyes out, worried about his mother. Rubbing his back gently, the young woman asked, "Is there someone we can call, little one?"

His body shaking uncontrollably, Yugi nodded slowly and said, "My grandpa. He runs the Kame Game shop."

With that, the young woman took out her cell phone and dialed the number for that shop as her boyfriend returned to tell them that an ambulance is on the way. She's a customer that comes by the shop every now and then to check on what the shop had since the last time she's there.

Sugoroku had just finished closing his shop when he heard the phone on the wall ring. Wondering who could be calling at this time, Sugoroku answered, "Hello, Kame Game shop."

"Is this the owner of the Kame Game shop?" Sugoroku was surprised to hear a young woman on the other end, recognizing her voice of one of his best customers.

Hearing closely to the tone of her voice, Sugoroku got a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yes. Is there something wrong, Saia?"

"Sir, your daughter has been attacked in the park."

To hear that his daughter is hurt, Sugoroku then remembered that little Yugi had gone with her to the city so they could spend time together. "Was there a child with her? A young boy at the age of nine?" Sugoroku asked, fearing that his grandson was attacked as well.

"Yes, and don't worry, he's safe. My boyfriend had called 911."

Relieved that Yugi is alright and help was on the way for his daughter, Sugoroku then said, "Thank you for telling me. Keep Yugi with you until I get to the hospital."

"Yes sir. See you at the hospital." And they hung up. Quickly grabbing his keys, Sugoroku hurried to his car and started driving to the hospital, hoping his daughter will be saved.

As soon as the ambulance arrived, the medics hurried with the gurney so they could quickly get Ms. Mutou into the vehicle and hoping they could save her life. After the couple got Yugi into their car, Saia said to Yugi gently, "Your grandpa is on his way to the hospital. He said to keep you with us until he gets there."

Still scared for his mother, Yugi nodded. Knowing how scared he was, Saia sat in the back with Yugi so she could hold him in her arms and comfort him the best she can.

At the hospital, the medics hurried inside to take Yugi's mother to the emergency room, aware that she had somehow lost so much blood from the many wounds on her body. A few minutes into the operation to save his mother, Yugi and the couple that came to help stayed in the waiting room, hoping that she'll pull through.

After an hour and a half past, a doctor approached the three with a sad look in his eyes. Seeing the sadness there, Yugi's fear didn't fade. "Are you Ms. Mutou's son?" he said with his attention on Yugi.

Still scared, he felt Saia hug him gently and her boyfriend take his trembling hand into his, both comforting him. Feeling a little better from their comfort, Yugi faced the doctor and simply nod his head slowly. "I'm sorry to say, but it's too late to save her. She lost too much blood from whatever attacked her in the park."

To hear that his mother is gone, Yugi just broke down emotionally and bawled his eyes out on Saia's shoulder with her rubbing his back gently. Facing the doctor as she held him, she said, "His grandfather is on his way here."

"Okay, you two stay with him until he arrives." With that, the doctor bowed his head and left. Within a couple minutes, Sugoroku arrived at the hospital and entered the waiting room the three were in.

To see Yugi crying, Sugoroku got a terrible feeling. Approaching him as his girlfriend comfort Yugi, the young man said with sadness in his eyes, "Sir, I'm sorry to say that they couldn't save your daughter in time. The doctor said that she had lost too much blood after being attacked."

Hearing that his daughter is gone, Sugoroku then started to shed a few tears himself. Letting Yugi go, Saia let the child run to the elder and the two held each other tightly.

As the years past by since his mother's death, Yugi had gotten visits from Saia each time she came by the game shop, with her boyfriend with her a few times. By the time Yugi was twelve, he could not get the image of two of the wounds that were on his mother's body, the two puncture holes in her neck. So Yugi did some research on what could inflict those kinds of wounds. He came to learn that the only being that could leave puncture holes like that are vampires and he also learned that the other wounds on her body were caused by that vampire's razor sharp claws.

Even though he knew what attacked his mother that night, Yugi never told anyone about what he learned, for he feared that if that man heard about what he learned, he would come after him. Thus starting Yugi's fear of the night dwellers and the unknown.

To see that was the cause of him hurrying through the house and into his room, Amethyst purred and rub against his chest, silently telling him that everything will be okay now that he is home safely. Smiling at the comfort the feline is giving him, Yugi stroke her back for a good couple minutes. Realizing how tired he is, Yugi got under the covers and went straight to sleep as soon as his head hit the soft pillow, with Amethyst taking her place next to her beloved master.

However, as Yugi slept peacefully, he is unaware of two pairs of crimson eyes that are set on from afar. Somewhere not to far from the game shop Yugi's family owns, the two vampires that he caught had discovered where the boy had ran off with their powers allowing their minds to scan for the young amethyst-eyed look-alike and followed him to the small shop that is mixed with a house that is big enough for at least three people.

Ever since they were caught by the boy, Yami and Atem both knew they need to act fast before the boy ever revealed that he had crossed paths with two vampires on his way home. Both vampires knew that in order to keep their kind's existence a secret, they needed to kidnap the boy and hide him away.

Being outside of the building while hiding in some trees, they decided that Yami will sneak inside and grab the boy while Atem kept a lookout for anyone that could catch them kidnapping him. With Atem keeping a watchful eyes around the area, Yami found a window that was open just enough for him to sneak inside without waking up any of the residents.

Slowly and quietly going up the dark staircase, Yami scanned behind the closed doors until he picked up a sweet scent and felt the presence that he knew belonged to the innocent and pure mortal boy, bringing him to the door that he was sure would lead him to the boy the two vampires are after. Quietly opening the door, sure enough he saw the boy sound asleep in his bed with a pink cat sleeping soundly right next to the boy.

Approaching the bed in a carefully stealthy way, Yami froze when the boy stirred a bit and faced his direction, still sleeping. As he listened to the soft and beautiful coos as the boy just kept sleeping, unaware that someone is in his room, Yami couldn't help but admire how peaceful the boy appeared as he slept on. Seeing him closely like this, Yami is just amazed at how beautiful the boy appears, so innocent and pure.

Thinking back to him and Atem's mission and not to risk the boy waking up while they take him back to the manor, Yami cast a spell that will keep Yugi asleep until he removed the spell. Carefully removing the covers, Yami carefully place one arm around his shoulders and the other under his legs, right beneath his knees.

Just as he lift the boy off the bed and into his arms, Yami had just unfurled his vampire-bat wings after he used his powers to open the only window in Yugi's room when the cat felt the mattress lose some of the weight from her master being removed. Opening one eye at first, Amethyst saw that a stranger in dark clothes and black wings is holding Yugi in his arms. Springing to her feet, Amethyst hissed at the stranger and scrunch her back, preparing to attack in order to protect her master.

Hearing that pink cat hiss, Yami turned toward the growling feline and said through his mind to the cat since some vampires can read and send thoughts to others, even to animals, _"Don't be alarmed. I don't wish to harm him, but my friend and I need him."_

Not understanding why they need her master, Amethyst then said through her mind, _"What do you want with my master?"_

"_He witnessed my friend and I while we were feeding. Humans are never to know about our kind's existence. So Atem and I need to hide him away for a while."_

Sensing that he indeed means no harm to Yugi, Amethyst calmed down only for an instant. _"If you really don't mean my master any harm, then allow me to come along."_

Wondering why the cat had requested that, Yami couldn't help but ask, _"Why do you wish to come?"_

"_I am very loyal to my master and I would never leave him to be completely alone with strangers that are the dwellers of the nigh."_

Seeing that there is no point in in arguing, Yami nodded and thought as he faced the feline, _"Alright, you come with us since you never leave him alone." _As if giving him a_ s_mile, Amethyst leaps from the bed and curls into Yugi's body, causing Yugi to wrap his arms around the cat. With that, Yami opens his wings and flew out the open window after leaving a note on the boy's desk.

As soon as he landed right underneath the tree he left his friend, Atem soon jumped down from his branch. Just he stood up to face Yami, Atem also froze when he got a closer look at the boy sound asleep in Yami's arms. As he gaze upon the peaceful expression the boy wore as he continue to sleep, Atem went through the same admiration that Yami felt. Still having his eyes on the boy, Atem asked Yami, "Did you cast any spell encase he ever woke up while we return to the manor?"

With a nod, Yami answered, "Yes, he'll stay asleep until I remove the spell."

Just as he is unfurling his blood red vampire-bat wings, Atem then noticed the feline that is asleep in the boy's arms. "What's with the cat?"

"Just as I was leaving with the boy, she woke up and was wondering why I had her master in my arms. I told her that we don't mean any harm to him, we just need to hide him away since he caught us feeding. Then she wanted to come along since she's very loyal to him and won't let him be alone with strangers that are vampires."

"I see. This way, he'll have a companion while we hide him away."

"Yes, that is until he realizes that two of his friends that were once humans are a part of our kind and they will keep him company as well."

"You mean Ryou and Malik?" Atem asked, remembering the time that their other friend, a torturer master named Marik had met Malik little more before Bakura met Ryou. Malik is Marik's look-alike, he just had smooth, more tamed hair compared to his insane counterpart and he also loved to torture anyone for the sake of his friends.

With Yami nodding, Atem didn't have anything else to say. Both ready now they have what they came for, Yami and Atem took to the night skies. As vampires, they could fly super fast before anyone would noticed two dark streaks shoot across the sky. In no time, thanks to the speed of their flight, the two vampire friends arrive back at the manor beyond the mountains.

It still being hours before the crack of dawn, Yami and Atem took the still sleeping Yugi to a room they didn't get a chance to prepare, but they would have to do with what they have. Finding a room that they knew would suit the boy well, Yami set the sleeping teen on the black marble four-poster bed with silky violet sheets and comforter and gentle silver pillows. With the boy tucked in warmly and comfy with Amethyst sleeping next to him, Yami removed the spell so that Yugi could wake up normally.

And so, the boy still sound asleep but in a room of their manor, the two vampires, quietly left the room. Now that they have a human in their manor, Yami and Atem need to be sure that while he is here, he doesn't escape and tell anyone about them and their kind. Hopefully, with the boy hidden away in the manor with them, the secrets of the vampires won't be revealed.


	4. Fear and Comfort

Chapter 4

Fear and Comfort

Right as dawn spread across the sky, Yugi stirred a bit before his eyes flutter open. At first his vision was blurry, but as soon as his eye-sight cleared, Yugi realized he was not in his room. Sitting straight up, Yugi looked around the room he is in; he is laying on a dark marble four-poster bed with violet sheets and comforter with pillows a soft sliver shade, a dark marble wardrobe in one corner, navy blue carpet, the walls were painted black and two tall windows with very dark purple curtains drawn shut to keep the sunlight from shining through.

At first he felt fear rise in his heart, but when he saw Amethyst sleeping right next to him, Yugi calmed a little bit down. But seeing that he is not in his home, Yugi felt really scared about being in an unfamiliar place. Jumping at the sound of a black wooden door opening, Yugi saw a young girl about nineteen, with long autumn red hair that reached to the middle of her back, gentle silver eyes and wearing a white dress with black sleeves and slippers with a bundle of clothes in her arms enter the room.

Moving her eyes until they were locked with Yugi's fear-filled eyes, the girl send him a gentle smile. When she spoke, her gentle tone helped calm him a little more, "I see you're awake."

Not moving from the bed as the girl approach him, Yugi asked with a hint of fear still in his voice, "Who are you and where am I?"

Still smiling at him, the girl said as she sat at the edge of the bed, "No need to be afraid. No one is going to harm you here." Taking one of his hands into hers, the girl added, "My name is Amber, I'm a maid here in the manor."

"What manor is this?" Yugi asked, now curious about where this place is.

Smiling at his curiosity, Amber said, "If you look outside the window, you may figure out where you are."

Getting out of bed, Yugi went over to a window, pulled back one of the curtains and when he looked outside, he is completely shock to see that they are in the mountains of Japan with Domino City off in the distance. Staggering back from the window and collapsing onto the bed, the young teen realized where he is. Seeing the expression on his face, Amber went over to him to be sure he is okay. With Amber right next to him with concern written on her face, Yugi then said to her, "So this place has been here in the mountains this whole time?"

Confused, Amber asked, "What's wrong, Yugi?"

Looking into her eyes, Yugi also gave her a confused look, "How do you know my name?"

"I heard it from my masters when they brought you here."

"Who are your masters?"

"That's not important right now. I'm curious about what you meant earlier."

"Oh, it's just for a while I've been wondering what's beyond the mountains."

Realizing something that triggered him to wonder that, Amber then said, "You've been hearing the music then?"

Nodding, he added, "Yes. So it was coming from this manor?"

She just simply nodded. After a couple minutes, Amber got up and said as she turned toward him before leaving, "I'm going to go prepare breakfast for you. You should get yourself cleaned up and come down when you're all dressed. I left your new clothes at the foot of your bed."

"Okay, thank you, Amber."

Just as she was going to go down the hall, she stopped, stood back in the doorway and said, "Before I forget, someone will be waiting for you downstairs."

Then his curiosity perked up. "Who?"

Amber just give him a friendly grin. "You'll see." With that she left to get things taken care of. Curious about who is waiting for him, Yugi got out of bed, took a nice relaxing shower, and got dressed in the outfit Amber brought for him; a shirt with a gentle shade of purple, black pants and dark boots. All dressed for the day, with Amethyst at his heel, Yugi left the room and went downstairs.

Arriving in the big dining room with a table long enough to sit up to ten people, Yugi is taken completely by surprise of who is already seated at the table. "Ryou? Malik?"

Upon hearing their names, the familiar albino and sandy-blond turned and smiled at their old friend. "Yugi, good morning!" said Ryou as he and Malik got out of their seats and hug the smaller teen.

To see his two friends that have gone missing about a year ago, Yugi couldn't help but hug them back. "I can't believe you two are alive."

"Actually, we're not really how we used to be." said Malik when the two became a little saddened.

Confused, Yugi made eye-contact with them and asked, "What do you mean, Malik?"

"Come sit with us and we'll explain everything." said Ryou, gesturing to the chairs they were just in when Yugi entered the room. With a nod from his head, Yugi went over and sat next to Ryou with Malik on his other side so Yugi could face both of them. "Okay, last year, the two of us met two special but not normal men with Malik meeting them first. Around the time he went missing, he came to me and told me what had happened."

Raising a hand when something clicked in his head, Yugi said, "You were turned into a vampire, right?"

Nodding, Malik continued the explanation "I told that to Ryou. Marik, the vampire who changed me, told me that his best friend Bakura became interested in Ryou, and eventually I introduced him to Bakura. Soon enough, the two spent time together and became close. And you know where that eventually lead to."

Now knowing what caused two of his best friends to disappear, Yugi then faced them with a hint of fear in his eyes, "But why would you two go anywhere near vampires?"

Before answering, Ryou and Malik understood why he is asking that. "We know that you fear them because of what had happened to your mom, but Bakura, Marik and their friends taught us that not all vampires are dangerous and deadly. Even Amber gave us a few lessons after we changed and left our old world behind. They loved and cared for us so much that we've stayed in the mountains with them."

"But if you guys have been here the whole time, why didn't you ever come back to see us?"

"Thing is, Yugi, there is a very strict rule with our kind; the human race must never know about us, only when we are out feeding do we interact with them, where we have them hypnotized to not realize we are vampires."

Understanding everything they told him, Yugi then realized that they are out when it's daytime. "But if you two are vampires, then why are you up when it's light out?"

Both laughing like he just asked an obvious question, Ryou answered once he calmed down, "That's because we are hikaris."

When Yugi gave them a puzzled look, Malik continued once he regained his composure and held up two fingers, "There are two types of vampires; the Yamis and the Hikaris. The Yami vampires are the night dwellers, Hikari vampires are free to wander in broad daylight." Malik said as he drop one finger for each information.

Processing the information, the small teen then thought of Amber. "What about Amber? Is she a Hikari vampire since she's walking around in the daytime?"

"She's not a vampire. Amber is a werewolf."

Seeing Amber bring out a trolley with covered trays, another question popped in his head. "Do you two know who brought me here last night?" Yugi asked as Amber set the three trays in front of the three and set a saucer full of creamy milk down on the floor for Amethyst.

The two nod their heads with Ryou saying, "Yeah, the two vampires who own this manor."

"But why did they bring me here?"

"It's better to ask them yourself, Yugi." Malik answered as he started to eat his breakfast of pancakes, sausages and over-easy eggs with a goblet full of a thick red liquid.

"He's right Yugi, you're better off asking Yami and Atem." Ryou added as he started eating his salad that some red fruits such as apples, strawberries, and cherries with no dressing and a goblet full of the same thick liquid as Malik's.

Seeing they had a point, Yugi nods his head and starts eating his breakfast that is the same as Malik's but had a goblet full of orange juice instead. As the day went by slowly, Yugi became nervous about meeting the two vampires who own this manor and asking them his questions.


	5. Questions, Answers and a Promise

Chapter 5

Questions and Answers

and a Promise

It's almost night. Yugi had been told to wait in the library for when Yami and Atem wake up. Noticing how nervous he is about meeting them, Amber said with a kind smile, "No need to be nervous, Yugi. My masters won't hurt you."

Facing her, Amber could see the fear in his amethyst orbs. "It's just that, ever since my mother was attacked and killed by a vampire, I feared that they would come after me."

Understanding his fear, Amber pulled Yugi into a tight hug and rubbed his back gently. "It's okay. You do know that not all vampires are deadly."

"I'm still not sure about your masters."

Seeing it's dark enough for them to wake up, Amber gave Yugi one last squeeze, said a few words to help calm him down and left the library. With Amber gone and only Amethyst with him in the library, Yugi took a deep breath and waited silently while petting Amethyst. Ryou and Malik had left the manor a few minutes ago, saying they need to return to their lovers. It wasn't long before Yugi felt a presence and heard a voice, "How was your first day in the manor?"

Looking behind him, Yugi saw the two vampires he caught feeding the other night with the tan one leaning against the piano and the pale one leaning against the wall. Just as he was going to move away from them in fear, Yugi was stopped when he noticed that Amethyst had one paw on his arm, her eyes saying that it was alright, they weren't going to hurt him. Trusting the look his cat is giving him, Yugi calmed down a bit when he heard one of the vampires speak, the tan one, "Amber told us that you had some questions to ask?"

"About why we brought you here." added the pale one.

Feeling no danger coming from them since they appeared calm, Yugi decided to get this over with. "Why did you take me from my home?"

"Surely you've been told that our kind has a strict rule by Ryou and Malik?" the tan vampire asked.

When Yugi nod his head, the pale vampire continued, "When you caught us feeding the other night, we feared that you would spread word about our kind. So we had to take you and hide you away."

To hear they only want to hide him, not kill him, Yugi felt a little calm but puzzled. "So you two won't eat me?" When they shook their heads, Yugi calm down completely with a sigh of relief. Then he remembered about that vampire that killed his mother when he was little.

Sensing his fear return, the pale vampire, Yami asked, "What's wrong, little one?"

"The reason I'm afraid of vampires is because my mom was attacked and killed by one when I was nine years old."

Both curious, the tan vampire, Atem asked, "Do you remember what he looked like?"

Thinking back to that night, Yugi tried to remember. "He had silver hair, thick black eyebrows and mustache, and he wore a red suit with a black tie."

Knowing exactly who belongs to those descriptions, Yami and Atem whisper a name that Yugi was able to hear; "Gozaburo Kaiba."

Curious, Yugi had to ask, "How do you two know him?"

"He once knew our creator and he is the stepfather of one of our friends."

"Before we were turned, our creator Pegasus and Gozaburo were partners and best friends. However, when Pegasus met his soul mate, Cyndia, Gozaburo became jealous of his partner being with her more often. Eventually that lead to Gozaburo becoming a deadly vampire after he killed Cyndia."

To hear that the vampire that killed his mother had also killed that one vampire's lover, Yugi couldn't help but feel sad for Pegasus. "Then what about your creator?"

"Since Cyndia's death and him cutting Gozaburo off, Pegasus decided to do the opposite of what he's been doing; saving mortal lives."

"Eventually, he came to us when we were still mortals."

"Why did he come to you two?"

Thinking back to the last time they were normal human beings back in Egypt, Yami and Atem both became sad. "The both of us were incredibly sick. When we were running out of time, our parents called for a doctor that could save our lives. And they one they got was Pegasus." Atem said as he ran his fingers over his piano.

"However," Yami added as he looked out a window and into the night sky, "they knew that the patients that Pegasus had tended to went missing after he treated them."

"You mean..." Yugi started but stopped.

They knew what he was going to say, so they nodded their heads. "That's right; any patients that he treated became vampires. Our parents didn't realize that part, but they needed someone to save us so they had to go with Pegasus. He did heal us, but it was at the cost of our humanity and mortal lives.

"When our strengths returned, we left our old home and hunted for Pegasus. When we found him, Pegasus took us to this manor and taught us everything we needed to know about being a vampire. We've lived here since then." Yami finished the back story.

To know what they went through that lead to them becoming vampires, Yugi felt really bad for them. Then another question popped in his head. "How long will you need to hide me?"

"Only long enough to know that you won't say a word about the secret."

"I didn't say a word after I found you two and I promise to keep quiet about it. But one thing still scares me." When the two looked at him, wondering what that fear is, Yugi answered their unasked question, "What if the vampire that attacked my mom, Gozaburo is still out there?"

Knowing that he still have his fear of him, Yami and Atem thought about something before one of them said, "He is out there somewhere."

"But we won't let him come near you, Yugi." added the other.

Perked up to hear that they'll keep Gozaburo from going after him, Yugi could only ask with a glimmer of hope in his eyes and heart, "Really?"

"Yes, us, Amber, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik and many of our friends will keep you safe from him and anyone else that mean to do you harm."

To know that they will keep him safe, for the first time, Yugi felt safe around vampires. "Thank you both."

Yami and Atem could only smile at him.


End file.
